


Gone Forever (A Single Day)

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: The band's reactions to Nikki dying, and their reactions to him coming back to life.
Relationships: Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Gone Forever (A Single Day)

**1.**

When he'd first heard the news, it had hit him like a truck full of bricks. 

Vince didn't cry, he just didn't. It wasn't the sort of person that he was nor ever would be, but as he sat there, and heard the words fall from Tommy's mouth, his eyes began to burn, and Vince slowly set down the 'phone, and he began to sob. 

Hoarse, heavy cries tore from Vince's throat, and they hurt, but nothing could compare to the sudden pain in his heart. He and Nikki had never been especially close - both of them had tempers and opinions, and they could fight like a cat and dog who had been shoved into a room together and forced into cohabitation. 

Nikki was a selfish, arrogant, cruel bastard who didn't listen to anybody and liked to call Vince names that always made him clench his fists in anger and fire back with an insult of equal anger, but Vince loved him. Nikki was his friend, his brother, and he was gone. Vince had been expecting it, but not so soon, never. 

**2.**

Tommy was confused. He'd been looking everywhere for Nikki, but he'd pulled a disappearing act and was gone like Houdini, and now Tommy didn't have his terror twin to help make life a little less dull. 

But then Doc had called him, and his voice was heavy, awkward - ' _He's dead.'_

For a minute, Tommy hadn't dared believe it, but then he stood there, and realized that it was all true. It wasn't a joke, it wasn't a prank, it wasn't anything but the cold truth. 

Nikki had gone too fast, too hard, and he was gone. 

Tommy had sat there for a moment in his apartment, listening as Heather babbled on about things that didn't matter, his brain slowly processing the information, and then he'd grabbed the 'phone and threw it toward the wall, not caring as Heather shrieked at the noise. He tossed fragile glasses to the ground and put a hole in the television, but when all was said and done, Tommy could only bury his face in his hands, and cry, knowing that his best friend was gone. 

**3.**

Mick knew that it would happen someday, but never so soon, and never so fast, and not on that specific night, as the stars glittered in the sky. 

"Okay." He said into the 'phone, and then he set it down onto the receiver, and he stood there in the foyer, staring at the wall. 

The news wasn't surprising, but it felt like ice water had been dumped over Mick's body, and there was no warmth, only the bitter coldness. He walked into the kitchen, opened the cupboard, and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. 

Unlike what he usually did, Mick took the whole bottle as he walked out onto the balcony and sat down on one of the chairs. He twisted the cap off and took a mouthful as a bitter laugh bubbled up from his throat. Mick coughed, shaking his head ruefully. 

"Goddamn it, you crazy, beautiful bastard." Mick sighed, feeling a lone tear fall down his face, and he didn't bother to wipe it away. The cold air had dried it, anyways, and Mick hoped that, desperately, there was some sort of _after,_ and that it was a peaceful place that wouldn't hold anymore hurt or pain. 

Mick had known from the start that Nikki would break his heart, but he never thought that it would be so soon. 

\--------------------------------------

**1.**

Vince didn't know what he was supposed to think when he walked into the apartment and saw that, instead of the supposed emptiness that should've been there, Nikki was laying on the couch, flipping through a magazine. 

There was a moment or two of frigid silence, and Vince felt like his heart had suddenly stopped, so he, instead of saying something, just stood there in the hallway, wondering if this was a hallucination, just like with Razzle, how, just for a moment in time, he'd still been alive and laughing about the close call they'd just had when, in reality, he was long dead. 

Nikki looked up from over the hem of his magazine. "What?" He asked, like nothing out of rhe ordinary had happened, like this was a usual, normal day. 

"You're - you, _you're_ dead." Vince said, stuttering through a sudden veil of terrible shock. "Doc called me. You're dead." 

" _Was._ I called you like twenty times, but you never answered." Nikki flipped the page of his magazine. 

Vince stared at him, torn between terror and happiness, and then he stormed across the room. He grabbed Nikki by his wrist and wrenched him into a standing position, pulling him close and into a hug before any word besides a sharp yelp from Nikki, who tensed as he was pulled into a hug, and then he awkwardly reciprocated by the hold. 

"Buddy. Vince. What is this?" Nikki sounded confused. 

"A hug." Vince mumbled into the thick cotton of Nikki's shirt, tightening his grip on the other man's torso, feeling the bumpiness of his ribs and the general coldness of Nikki's body. 

"Oh. Right." Nikki relaxed slightly. 

Vince buried his face in the crook between Nikki's jaw bone and his shoulder, knowing that they would just be arguing in just a few hours, but thanking whatever higher power there might be that Nikki was there, that he was alive, that he was safe. 

**2.**

Tommy was awoken by the feeling of somebody shaking his shoulder. 

One half of him wondered if it was Heather, and he already had a rebuttal on his tongue by the time his eyes opened and he got a face-full of black hair and green eyes, so definitely not Heather. 

"Jeez, man." Nikki said. "For a minute, I thought that you were dead." 

The sight was one to behold, surely, because right before Tommy had drunken himself into oblivion, he had been crying over the fact that Nikki was dead and gone just as suddenly as he'd first appeared into his life. But now, Nikki was standing there, _physically right there,_ and Tommy wasn't sure if he was just drunk or really, really tired. 

"You're alive." Tommy said. 

Nikki nodded. "Yeah. I'm alive, buddy." 

The words washed over Tommy like the rain, and he smiled, a slow grin that spread across his face. "You're alive." He repeated, and then he sat up, pulling his terror twin down onto the bed. "You're alive. You're fucking alive! I can't believe it!"

Laughing, Nikki was grinning. "I'm alive, and I'm not going anywhere soon." 

Tommy wrapped his arm around Nikki's shoulder and, with his trademark grin in place, tossed a thanks up to fate. 

**3.**

Mick heard the sliding door open, and the familiar scent of cologne filled the air. 

"This better not be some goddamn dream." Mick warned, taking another sip of the whiskey, even though it wasn't his poison of choice and it burned unpleasantly on the way down, making him wince. 

"I don't think so." Nikki replied quietly, his footsteps soundless as he walked behind Mick. "It doesn't feel like one, anyways." 

"Doc said that you were dead. That you overdosed. Heroin." Mick said, wondering how much he'd drunken. 

"I did. But they revived me." Nikki replied. He took a deep breathe, and then tentatively placed his hand on Mick's neck, and his slender fingers felt like ice. 

Mick chuckled, shaking his head. "You always keep surprising me. Rising from the dead? I should've thought not." He grasped Nikki's hand within his own and squeezed it, still unsure if he was dreaming or not. 

But Nikki felt real, and his pulse was thrumming when Mick's fingers skimmed over it. He pulled Nikki forward, and looked up at his pallid face. He was alive, and he had a pulse, and Mick could feel his heartbeat when Nikki sat down and rested his body against Mick's legs. 

Mick entangled his hands in Nikki's tangled hair and smoothed out some of the knots, suddenly feeling like a load of pressure had been released from his chest and he could breathe, and he suddenly found himself smiling like a damned idiot.

"Don't do that again." Mick said. "Call me sappy, but I can't do this without you." 

Nikki smiled, rubbing his cheek against Mick's knee. "Sap." He said. 

Mick laughed, knowing that things would be alright. 


End file.
